Hallway of Yaoi
by Chibi Peter Pan
Summary: Right so if you can't tell it's Yaoi so this is a warning now don't like DON'T READ...obviously. Anyways just a lot of random yaoi fluff and things like that read to find out more!
1. Welcome to the Hallway of Yaoi

Ym: Welcome to the Hallway of Yaoi!!!!!!  
  
Nm: Here we have every type of fluff, with every pairing you can think of...as long as it's Yaoi...and YuGiOh  
  
Ym and Nm: *Begin walking down the hallway*  
  
Nm: *opens a random door to find Yami and Shadi sitting on a couch a little too close........closes door* Like we said every pairing you can think of.  
  
Ym and Nm: *continue walking*  
  
Nm: *Opens another random door and sees Yugi and Anzu holding hands...Screams and slams door* WHAT THE HECK IS THAT DOING HERE!?!?!?!? *Puts chains and locks on the door before putting some T-N-T in front of it and...BOOM!* Ah I feel better now  
  
Nm and Ym: *once again continue to open random doors still finding many more...interesting pairings*  
  
Ym: *begins to panic* Where's my Ryou/Bakura fluff?! I need my Ryou/Bakura fluff!! *runs into a door before opening it...proceeds to twitch and close it* Nm get the Dynamite.  
  
Nm: *Shrugs and blows it up* If you can't tell we don't like Het.  
  
Ym: Unless one of the guys gets turned into a girl...then it doesn't really count does it?  
  
Nm: I don't know do the get changed back?  
  
Ym: I don't know  
  
Nm: Whatever, let's just move on  
  
Ym: *Claps hands together* Oooooooooooookay! Ryou/Bakura fluff! *opens a door right in the middle of a Ryou/Bakura lemon.....twitches and closes door!* Right *puts a "Lemon-aid" sign over the door, which consists of an actual lemon (As in food)-Aid* Did we mention we have every type of fluff as long as it's Yaoi?  
  
Nm:...ya  
  
Ym: That's it we are so organizing this stuff *presses button that says "open". All the doors open* There!  
  
Ym and Nm: *turn around to see the hallway completely empty......cricketcricket....*  
  
Ym: Uh-oh...um...they all ran away.........  
  
Nm: *presses a button that says vacant and a bunch of little signs appear above each door blinking "Vacant" with at least one letter not working*  
  
Ym: Um......I guess we're restocking instead. Sooooooooooooo *turns to readers* We need you to send us your fluff. You can either go to our author profile and send it to the e-mail address listed there, or you can send it to YoPeaceDude@aol.com.  
  
Nm: It can anywhere between one paragraph to 3 chapters, YuGiOh, Fluff, and of course must be Yaoi! You can right something totally new, or if you want you can send us a little clip from one of the your other fics advertising it to get others to read. Yay advertising! ^-^  
  
Ym:......whatever.....anyways we might even give you credit for it!  
  
Nm: *hits Ym* We WILL give you credit for it!  
  
Ym: *sticks tongue out at Nm, but then smiles proudly* O! O! I wrote some fluff! I wrote some! Can it be our first new addition?! Please!? Please!? Ple-  
  
Nm: *hits Ym again* Yes it can  
  
Ym: YAY!!!!!!!!!!! Well here ya go! Some great fluff! It's a Dark Magician/Magician of Black Chaos/Celtic Guardian pairing! SO CUTE  
  
***********************************************************  
  
Dark Magician hummed softly as he slowly poured in the sugar to add to his already sweet concoction. He stood there in his bare feet with his light- tan khaki pants with the sleeves of his white button-up shirt rolled up to the middle of his upper arms. To top it off there was a dark purple apron over it all and his purple hair was pulled back in a ponytail, (to keep it out of the food of course).  
  
The Celtic Guardian gently wrapped his arms around Dark's middle and pulled him into his chest and rested his head on Dark's shoulder. "Mmmmm you smell like cake. Dark blushed and giggled slightly, "aren't you supposed to be watching said cake my guardian?!"  
  
Celt kissed Dark's neck, "but you're so much better to look at," he kissed his neck again "mmmmmm you taste better too."  
  
"CELT," Dark yelped slightly in embarrassment causing Celt to snicker quietly. "Please Celt; you don't want to ruin Chaos's birthday cake, do you?" Dark asked while turning his head to look up at his lover. Celt sighed, "All right, I'll go watch the damn cake, but you owe me one." Dark nodded and smiled, "Arigatou Warrior-koi." Dark's smile brightened at the faint blush on Celt's cheeks. He went to the cupboards and pulled out the electric mixer. Celt's eyebrows rose.  
  
"Uh, Dark-koi are you sure you know how to use that?"  
  
Dark looked at Celt in disbelief, "of course I do. I am the Dark Magician aren't I?"  
  
"Yes, but still." Dark glared, which Celt has always found cute (but he'd never tell Dark that. Dark may be the full uke in this relationship but that doesn't mean he isn't able to fulfill his threats.not only that but if Dark knew then he'd never get to see this adorable expression on his little love). Dark stuck out his tongue and turned back to mixing the frosting, as Celt tried to suppress his laughter at his little magician's antics. Dark placed it inside the bowl, then pushed the power button and let 'er fly.. Literally. The frosting flew all over the Dark Magician covering his face, hair, and parts of his clothes. Dark quickly turned it back off. He stood there and blinked once..twice..three times before it all fully registered.  
  
"Umm...oops."  
  
Celt snickered, and the Dark Magician turned around to find the Celtic Guardian smirking. The Dark Magician knew this look, oh yes he knew this look very well, in fact. Dark gulped and backed up slightly as Celt began to approach. The Celtic Guardian got in range of his victim, and that's when he made his strike. Celt's pink tongue slide out between his parted lips; Dark went stiff as he felt the moist appendage glide across his cheek, and took another step back as Celt slowly lowered his face to Dark's, causing him to relax as Celt pressed his lips against Dark's velvety soft ones. Dark instantly melted into the kiss, causing him to try to reach for something to support himself with.the only thing he hit was the power button on the electric mixer.  
  
The frosting was once again flying. Now it covered Celt's baggy jeans, his brown shirt with the sleeves ripped off, and his face. The bowl made its way across the counter, unplugging the mixer. Tears streamed down Dark's face as he practically fell over laughing.  
  
"Warrior-koi" Dark said between his bursts of laughter, "you should see your face hahahahaha" Dark held his stomach from laughing so hard as Celt "calmly" waited for him to stop. The two monsters never even noticed the figure that was now standing in the doorway.  
  
"Well, well well," Dark's laughter instantly ceased as both him and Celt looked over to see Chaos, "what are my two little ukes up to?" Chaos was leaning against the door frame wearing tight dark blue leather pants with red straps in various places, he also had on a very tight tank top that was the same color as his pants that contained a circle in the center with straps coming off it and around his body (like his outfit when he's battling) he was also wearing knee high boots with red straps, with red straps on his arms and gloves with the finger tips cut off.  
  
Dark's blush could barely be seen from under all the frosting, while Celt began to pull some frosting from his hair, "We were trying to make you a present." Celt said in an irritated voice.  
  
That one smirk that Dark knew was back, but this time it was Chaos that was doing the smirking, "Aw isn't that sweet. Two gorgeous, irresistible frosting covered ukes." Chaos walked over to them, "what more could I ask for!?" Chaos pulled Dark into him and quickly caught Dark's lips in a heated kiss causing the smaller to turn to putty in his hands, yet Celt just pouted. Chaos chuckled as he pulled way from Dark.  
  
"Don't worry there's plenty to go around," Chaos whispered before licking some frosting off of Celts lips and then giving him the same treatment he had just given Dark.  
  
Once Chaos ended the kiss he picked up both Celt and Dark and slung them over his shoulder before making his way up stairs. Celt and Dark looked at each other uneasily, and Dark giggled a little. Celt leaned over and kissed Dark softly as Chaos watched them, smiling, pleased to have the two best looking creatures in existents all to himself. He absolutely loved the two of them, how they looked, talked, acted, felt, and kissed. Chaos couldn't get enough of them and he was indeed pleased that they went to all the trouble to make him a birthday cake. Chaos's smile melted once again into a smirk and the reminder of the cake.and frosting.  
  
Chaos dumped the smaller monsters onto the bed and kissed them passionately again. "Gods I'm so happy to have you two, I love you both," he kissed them again then headed to the door. "Now don't move my little ukes, I'll be rights back," Chaos then closed the door as Dark and Celt shared uneasy looks. Seconds later chaos came back, now holding the bowl of frosting, "now where were we?" was the last thing heard before the door clicked shut.  
  
Well, maybe not the last thing.  
  
*****************************************************  
  
Ym: *all starry-eyed* IT'S SO CUTE!  
  
Nm: *nods* yes yes it is, now as you can all guess there should be a lemon there, but well we hardly even read them let alone write them! But hey if any of our readers wants to write one and send it to us we'll put it up.  
  
Ym: *still all starry-eyes*  
  
Nm: Right.......well that's about it Send us some fluff if you have it! 


	2. Nm's YugiYami fluff!

Nm: *smiles proudly* I WROTE YUGI/YAMI FLUFF!......I know a lot of people are but you know what I LOVE THOSE TWO!......well actually I love Yugi more, but we won't get into that anyways here's some fluff! Enjoy!  
  
***************************************  
  
Yami no Yugi sat on his Egyptian-style bed in his soul room, his head was held in his hands, and sighed miserably to himself. He slumped forward, elbows resting on his knees, face hidden by his fingers. He felt like an idiot. Yep the once proud Pharaoh felt like a moronic, inconsiderate fool.  
  
The reason? Yugi, his aibou, and secret love, was angry with him, very angry with him. You see, Yami had once again failed to be civil with his lifetime rival Seto Kaiba. Thus causing Yugi's latest attempt to befriend the stubborn CEO to be completely unsuccessful, since he stormed out of the game shop ranting and raving about how he never wanted to see any of them again.  
  
Well, first Yami saw this as a plus and considering it had happened many times before, he didn't think his aibou would get mad, at least not as mad as he did. Unfortunately for Yami he was wrong, for as soon as Seto was gone Yugi turned to him and did something Yami never thought he's see, Yugi glared at him. It wasn't one of those playful glares the two would give each other sometimes, no it was a full-blown glare, a really scary one at that...rather cute, but still scary.  
  
Yami shivered at the memory. His aibou was truly scary when he was mad. Anyways after a few moments of just glaring, Yugi did something else Yami never thought would happen, he yelled at him. Yugi yelled at him Yami, and even though it was only for a few moments to Yami it felt worse than another 3000 years trapped in the Sennen puzzle. Then not even a moment after the yelling had stopped Yugi was gone, up the stairs and in his room, the lock clicking into place.  
  
It took another full minute for Yami's numb mind to register everything that had just happened, and when he it finally did he felt tears prick at the corners of his eyes, but he refused to let them fall. For the first time since they'd met Yugi was truly mad at him, and it was his entire fault. That fact alone was enough to make Yami feel as though someone had stuck a knife right through his heart. Oh sure it was just a little thing and they'd probably make up before the day was over, it still hurt.  
  
//Yugi?//  
  
Yami had called softly through the mind-link.  
  
/.../  
  
Nothing.  
  
Yugi had blocked his end of the link. This realization almost made the tears Yami was fighting fall. "I'm sorry," he whispered knowing he wouldn't be heard. And from there he returned to his soul room, ending up in the position he currently sat in now.  
  
As the memory faded he let out another miserable sigh, before falling ungracefully back on the bed, his hands a little ways above his head, arms bent, crimson eyes closed. That had all happened a few hours ago and the two hadn't spoken since.  
  
"Oh Yugi," Yami whispered to the ceiling. "I wish I could tell you how sorry I am. I never meant to make you mad. I know I was being a jerk and I really, really sorry." He sighed again before continuing to talk to nothing. "I hope you'll forgive me soon. I can't stand that you won't talk to me. It hurts knowing it's my own fault...I..." Even though he wasn't really telling this to anyone it was still hard to say, "...I love you Yugi. More than anything in the world."  
  
Not even a moment later he was interrupted by a small gasp. Bolting up, eyes snapping open as startle crimson met surprised amethyst.  
  
************************************************ Nm: Alright people intermission!  
  
Yami: What the-  
  
Nm: Don't finish that sentence Yami, no cussing. Anyways I'm just doing this because well one Ym told me to, yes I'm shocked too I'm actually listening to her. And I'm reminding you people send in some of your fluff as well cause we need to keep the hallway stocked and we can't to that by ourselves.  
  
Yami: And why pray tell did you interrupt the fic RIGHT THERE!?  
  
Nm: Because I figured people have either left the fic or are paying really close attention so they might actually send something in.  
  
Yami: Whatever  
  
Nm: Anyways! Back to the fic!  
  
***********************************************  
  
Yugi, his secret love, well not so secret anymore, was standing at his soul room door, his violet eyes wide with surprise and...happiness?  
  
"A-aibou." He stuttered out. In his panic that Yugi had found out his secret he didn't care that he had lost his usual composure. He was too worried and afraid of the refection he was sure was to come. Unfortunately, or perhaps fortunately for Yami the panic had also caused him to forget to close the mind-link, the mind-link Yugi had reopened.  
  
/oh Yami/ He whispered reassuringly, fully understand his Yami's fear. /Why would I ever reject someone as wonderful as you?/  
  
For the second time Yami's startled crimson eyes snapped up to lock with those of his Hikari's.  
  
/oh Yami/ He whispered reassuringly, fully understand his Yami's fear. /Why would I ever reject someone as wonderful as you?/  
  
For the second time Yami's startled crimson eyes snapped up to lock with those of his Hikari's.  
  
"Y-Yugi?" he stuttered again.  
  
His eyes sparkling, Yugi smiled warmly at him. "I love you too, Yami." With that he ran forward and embraced his Yami in a loving hug.  
  
It took him a second to react, but after a moment Yami embraced him back. "Oh Yugi, Aishiteru, I do so much it hurts."  
  
Nuzzling his face in the hollow of Yami's neck his whispered back, I know, Yami, I know, I do too.  
  
After a few minutes of just hugging, Yami pulled back and stared down at his love, looking into dancing violet eyes, he grinned. Bending down he pressed his lips to Yugi's. It was a soft, gentle kiss, all the love the two had for each other and more expressed in it. The kiss only lasted for a second, but to the Yami and Hikari it felt like an eternity and beyond. Then as soon as it started it was over, the two pulling apart smiling at each other.  
  
Once again wrapping his arms around Yugi, Yami fell back onto his bed; his Koi still tucked safely in his arms. He felt happier than he ever had, and strangely sleepy. Closing his eyes, he tightened his arms around his aibou when he felt his Hikari shift a bit.  
  
The just as he was about to fall asleep a quiet voice reached his ears.  
  
"I-I'm sorry Yami," Yugi whispered.  
  
Yami opened his eyes and looked down as his koibito quizzically. "Sorry for what, Koi?"  
  
Blushing a soft shade of pink Yugi answered, "F-for yelled at you. I was acting like a spoiled brat. I know how much you know like Kaiba and I shouldn't have tried to make you get along with him, it was selfish of me-"  
  
Silencing him with a finger to his lips, Yami smiled. "Shhh little Hikari all is forgiven...that is, if you can forgive me as well."  
  
Nodding with a grin on his face, Yugi said, "Of course I forgive you Yami, I love you too much not to." He repeated. It seemed that he may have wanted to say more, but he was interrupted by a yawn.  
  
Grinning at the cute sight of his tired love, Yami placed a small kiss on Yugi's nose. "Sleep Yugi, you've had a stressful day."  
  
With another yawn, Yugi nodded and snuggled closer to Yami. "'Night Yami, love you," and with that he was asleep.  
  
"Goodnight Yugi, I love you too, Always." After giving him a small kiss on the forehead, he too fell asleep.  
  
*********************************************  
  
Nm: *sniffles* so cute man!  
  
Yugi and Yami: *sweatdrop*.......right  
  
Nm: *still sniffling from the cuteness* Review! And send in FLUFF! 


End file.
